Love of a Wolf
by FireX-2
Summary: There are many legends in our world. Some are merely stories to tell to the children while others are the complete truth. Such a legend of the Juubi and the very vessel who carried him.
1. Past glow of the setting sun

**Newer Author Note:**

**Naru: **Hello people. Decided to rewirte the story istead of just editing. New pairings and plot line inter woven with the old plot. Going to be rated M for several reason now. So kids reading this back off from the goddamn story before your parents ban you from the computer! Roar!

**Yami Naru:** Yeah! Listen to the women kids! Or we have Voldemort come and get you! _–grins evilly-_

**Naru:** You! Back to great the new comers!

**Yami Naru:** _-pouts-_ Aw, come on. Voldemort is trying to hex me, Potter is in a corner crying and the Ginny won't shut up marring Potter. Have Kon or Orochimaru handle it. Orochi-chan and Volde-shorts will get along well together.

**Naru:** Back you! To the foyer with you! –does a voodoo like arm movements hoping he'll go- Voooodooo!

**Yami Naru:** Alright I'll go! Geez.

**Naru:** With any further distractions I present to you the art of warnings and disclaimers!

**Warning:** Mentions of Abuse, death, neglect, sex, minor sex and the hope of not being reported.

**Summary:** Two friends forced apart when they young and to be brought together in hope of alliance between villages. But this is threatens when unknown forces are determined to brake this apart.

* * *

><p>"Talk"<p>

_'Thought'_

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Past glow of the setting sun<strong>.

"Naruto…," An unknown voice called out to the young six year old blonde headed boy. He looked up and sees his friend Aoki and all his glory of his spiky crimson head that glowed in the setting sun evening light, wearing a white shirt with a dog with wings on its back and surrounded by clouds. It showed that it was the clan crest of the Cronnos clan, dark blue shorts, and the sandals standard by the Academy, and a crimson choker. One thing Naruto couldn't figure out was why there were always black rings around his eyes, and why he had a tattoo shaped as a starburst surrounded by spikes when only the ones marked with that tattoo are mark forbidden in the clan, when none of his clan members have them.

The now known other six year old boy, Aoki, pulled Naruto up from the warm grass and smiled a toothy smile. Aoki was Naruto's only friend. Both were about the same in so many ways. Both of them are sad little boys in a large village. One boy had no family and hated by the inter village while the other has a family and is brutally abused by them and the rest of the clan. The reasons are unknown to both of the young boys. But both can see the hated glares of the villagers set on them every day. The reason behind all this is something that they truly wanted to know so badly.

Naruto and Aoki been friends for the longest because of the pain they share, but that won't change the fact Aoki is part of the Cronnos clan. The Cronnos clan was one of the two clans that used dog ninjas. And they are ruthless, powerful clan of Konohagakure and the Thunder Country. Aoki was the only one different from the clan. He's not a ruthless, strict, powerful clan member; he is a kid who's kind, sweet, innocent, and forbidden because of some legendary prophecy in the Cronnos clan.

The clan legend states the one born of crimson lineage will bring pain, torture, and the downfall of the clan. But there have been rumors of what Aoki is. A rumor of an unknown demon sealed in the young boy like Naruto. Rumors are rumors in the end and only the future can only tell if those rumors are true.

"Yes Aoki?" Naruto asked with big blue cerulean eyes gleamed in the evening light as he looked at Aoki. Aoki turned his head away from Naruto, not knowing how to tell Naruto.

"Aoki-san…What's wrong?" Naruto asked as he made his friend look at him by grabbing his arm. Aoki looked back at the blond with sad, pained filled eyes.

"I'm leaving Konohagakure with the Cronnos clan Naruto," He said as he grasped onto Naruto now wetting shirt. Naruto hugged him tightly as his friends tears continued to fall. Why is life so messed up.

"Why Aoki?"

"Be…Be…Because they found out I'm your friend and pl…play with y…you every day. And some other reasons I don't know of. And that gave the reason to move away," Aoki chocked out. Naruto hugged him tighter. Just then, Hokage-sama and Iruka came over but keep their distance. Wanting to give the boys privacy to say their goodbyes to each other not knowing when the boy may come back to the village. Aoki pulled out of the hug and wiped away the tears.

"Naru…I want you to remember I always your friend in the end no matter what other people say about it," Aoki stated proudly. For the feeling he got he knew in the end that both he and Naruto will meet again someday in the future. Naruto was a little taken back by the words, but hugged Aoki very tightly with a bright smile on the face, forgetting the tears and now red eyes they shared. Naruto mumbled an "I will never forget" in the hug. Aoki pulled out something as Naruto released him of the hug. It was a necklace. A silver necklace with a crystal pendant hooked to it. The pendant was red and sliver colored and shaped as two types of animals. The red crystal was shaped as the nine-tail fox intertwined with a large ten-tailed silver wolf. Both creatures were as one. It was beautiful. Aoki handed the necklace to Naruto.

"Keep this necklace Naruto to remember me. And remember this tattoo on my face. This a tattoo of the forbidden one of the Cronnos clan. Cause one day I'll be back for you Naruto. Until then, don't forget me my friend and goodbye until we meet again," Aoki said as he hugged Naruto for a last time and ran off towards the clan was waiting.

"GOODBYE AOKI!" Naruto yelled at the retreating form of his friend as he ran into the setting sun. The glowing orange red light of the sun formed around the six year old as he ran towards his clan. This was the last memory of his friend that Naruto had. The last memory of the moment they had spent together. The last time they would ever be together for a long time. This was the most treasured thing Naruto held in his life.

**To Be continued…**


	2. Return of the rising sun light

**Naru:** YAY! It took me three days to finish this, but I finished my chapter! I hope you guys like. I don't own the show or the characters. But I do own the plot, the Oc's , and the Cronnos clan.

* * *

><p>"Talk"<p>

_'Thought'_

'_Aoki talk to 10 tail demon"_**  
><strong>

"_**10 tail demon talking to Aoki'**_

**-Scene change-**

**/Flashback/**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Return of the rising sun light<strong>

'_7 years. 7 years! 7 years has pasted since that fateful day I had to leave my beloved friend and koi. I know things have changed. I cannot wait to see him once again. I just hope we can balance everything out between ninja duties, our personal lives and my clan duties. After all I have a lot on my shoulders with the clan now since the last time I been in Konohagakure,'_sighed a figure as the person walks towards Konohagakure, followed by some other travelers. A good guess would be that the travelers are this person clan.

All dressed in black kimonos, with black obi's tied around their waist, and the clan symbol on their backs. They were also wearing ninja headbands with a symbol of a cloud with lighting shooting from it. All of them had a black fan for battle and a dog or wolf by them to help in battle.

This person was thinking of a love he had acquired during the years. This person is his oldest friend Uzumaki Naruto. Both he and Naruto had been secretly sending each other letters over the years before meeting in the dead of night when they could. As timed past both of them found new interest for each other. But now his thoughts slowly shifted to a memory of how he got into the position of Clan head.

**/Flashback/**

"Everyone hurry! Protect the clan!" yelled one of the Cronnos clan members as he ran to protect the younger part of the clan. A massacre was happening. Some were protecting Kumogakure from rouge Ninjas. The rest was protecting the clan with all they can do. Being killed one by one, blood spilling every where as rouge Nin's cut them in half, beheaded them, or continuously stabbing them with kunai. But one little child of the age of 7 was in the middle, trying to save of whatever clan member that was helpless. This child was being forced to watch his clan be murdered as no one try to help them.

All of the sudden a rouge Nin appeared; ready to cut his head off with a giant sword. The male child eyes widen as the large sword came swinging down. What shocked him more was the fact his mother block the cut of the sword with her own life. Forced to watch his mother blood and pieces of her cover his inter body, forced to watch the remaining pieces of his mother to the ground. In the state of shock he didn't notice his tired father engaged the ninja in an act of revenge and rage. Nor that in a final act of both ninjas that they took each other lives with a critical blow.

"Stay alive my son. Protect the clan and village of Konohagakure and Kumogakure with your life, because you are now the head of the clan now my son," the child father last words to his son, Aoki, before simply give way to the his last breath on the battle field. The one of crimson linage was the heir, but now the head of the clan. All Aoki could do right now was cry as he hugged himself. But soon the sadness started to grow into anger. Anger towards those who dare hurt his family even though his family hurt him. Family was family in the end and they will pay for their crimes when the Shinigami come and collect their souls. But first he wanted to prove to them how wrong they are about him.

"What are you going to do now boy? Are going to run or die here with the rest?" said the rouge Cloud Ninja. Aoki slowly got up. The shadows covering up most of his face, but the fire of the burning village showed the twisted evil grin on his face. Anger only fuelled that feral grin on the boy face.

"Time to die bastard," Aoki said as a sudden burst of dark blood colored charka appeared around the boy, killing intent radiating off the boy in waves. That wave of violent intent made the Nin very fear the boy. Nearby Nin's and rouge Nin's could feel it. Both sides of the battle decided to check it out. When they reached the battle field, everyone was shocked, either from the death of the head of the Cronnos clan, or the boy powerful charka, or both.

"_**Boy,'**_ Said an unknown voice.

'_Who are you?"_ asked the boy.

'_**I'm a 10 tail wolf, lord of all elements and balance or a Bijuu some may call us many tailed ones, that's been sealed in you. But you my call me Kratos,'**_ said the voice now known as Kratos.

'_Ok…Kratos? Now the only question is. Are you trustworthy to be my ally?"_ Asked the young boy.

"_**Don't worry pup. Cause right now, I'm your only ally for now. Let's make a deal,"**_ Kratos smirked.

'_A deal? What is it?"_

"_**I'll train you in my powers, protect you and be here when you need me the most,'**_ the wolf stated to the young child.

"_**And one more thing, after you massacre these bastards, talk to me when in mindscape,'**_ the wolf finally said before disappearing into the deepest reaches of Aoki mind.

"W-w-what are you?" asked the man as fear radiate from him as he backed away. Aoki could only grin with madness.

"What am I? I'm your greatest fear, the head of what's left of the Cronnos clan and the container of the great 10 tail wolf," he said as grab one of the used kunai and sliced of the head of man that stood before him with one stroke. The rouge Nin's decided to be fearful and run away from the kid with enormous power.

Using the new found power, he used the demon charka to massacre the rest of the ninja's that attacked the village. As everyone watched in horror as their allies, enemies, and/or friends that allied with rouge Nin's die by the hands of a kid who wasn't even a ninja yet.

As the latest massacre of was finished, Aoki collapsed from major exestuation as the seal on his stomach disappeared. The Raikage marked that day as the _'Thunder Wolf Massacre'_ and the information on that day shall remain classified to the public and younger children.

**/End Flashback/**

Since that day, he trained in both the art of the clan and what Juubi taught him. People were still a little fearful of the boy. He did not blame them for fearing the unknown power inside me. After what he did to the rouge ninjas back then he would be fearful to. But the village soon grew to respect the boy, as well become friends with him, as he grew in knowledge, strength, and helped with the help of Thunder Country. Also, over those years, he became close friends with that perverted Juubi.

Thanks to the wolf and the last of his clan, he became a genin ninja of Cloud at the age of 12 like the rest of the children in the village. But soon that didn't truly matter as Aoki and his clan had to leave Cloud to transfer to Konoha. It was part of an alliance treaty with them and Hidden Cloud. As they approached the gates of Konoha, they were stopped by Chuunin guards. One of the ninjas is tall and the one next to him was a little shorter than him.

"State your name and business here," the taller Chuunin guard said.

"I'm Cronnos Aoki, head of the Cronnos clan. I and my clan are here to transfer to Konohagakure from Kumogakure and form an alliance between the villages," Aoki sternly stated to the ninjas before him. The guards waved them thru the gates. They were expecting the clan to come. They made their way to the Hokage office as people glanced at the well dressed clan passing them. Even the Rookie 9 who saw them stopped and looked at them.

**-Hokage office-**

A sudden knock on his door brought the Sandaime Hokage out of his work. The elderly man quickly straighten his desk of paper work and a little orange book.

"Come in," the door opened reviling thirteen people coming into the office.

"Hokage-sama, were the Cronnos clan, ready to be transferred back into Konohagakure," Aoki said as he bowed before the Hokage. The Hokage could only smile as he sees a familiar child. But he was also saddened by the fact the child had to take the position as clan head. He was informed by the Raikage of what happened to the boy several years ago.

"Nice to see you again Aoki-san," greeted a smiling Hokage.

"As well as you Hokage-sama, we mighty as well get this over with as soon as possible. We don't want to be lost in a sea of paperwork Hokage-sama," Aoki said smiling. Hokage could only smile a bit at that statement. Both of them understand the troublesome art of paperwork.

"Your right abo—," Hokage said before getting cut off by the doors opening and a certain blonde headed, hyperactive ninja burst into the room. Everyone, but Aoki, moved and showed the boy was there and his team appeared behind him.

"We're sorry Hokage-sama about Naruto bursting in here, but he came chasing after some rumors of a clan pasting through here," Sakura apologized to him.

"It's alright Sakura-chan," Sarutobi said smiling at the bubble gum haired girl. Aoki finally turned around smiling at Naruto who put one of his hands on his hips.

"If you don't mind me asking Hokage-sama, but who is he and who are they?" Kakashi asked not looking up from his book.

"Well Kakashi, this is the clan that those rumors that just spread and this person right here is head of the Cronnos clan, Cronnos Aoki," that made Kakashi look up in shock. He heard of the Cronnos clan and rumors of what happened years back. The Uchiha and Haruno were both surprised by this. They never heard of such a young child being a clan head. The only one smirking at this was Naruto for he already knew this having been told about this in a letter.

"Nice to see you again Naruto," Aoki said grinning at the blond. The rest of team 7 could only look back and forth between Aoki and Naruto. Wondering how they knew each other.

"Do you know him?" asked Kakashi. The only reply was Naruto running towards Aoki and hugging him tightly. Aoki chuckled as he hugged him back.

"Nice to see you again as well my love," Naruto said, grinning a devilish smile to his old friend. Now they were even more shocked. Sasuke started to slowly become pissed off as he watched them hug and left the Hokage office with a scowl on his face. Kakashi saw this and took note of it as well as the Hokage did as well.

"Naruto," Aoki stated.

"Yes?"

"I need you and your team to leave for right now and to escort my clan to the compound," Aoki stated.

"What? Why? Hokage?" Naruto asked.

"I and the last of my clan have been transferred here and became Leaf Ninja, and I need to take care of some things with the Hokage. Understand?" He asked.

"Understood, but where are the houses?" Naruto asked the Cronnos.

"In the west district of Konoha, Naruto," Sarutobi answered.

"Ok. Please follow me and my team," Naruto said as he walked out the Hokage office with the rest of his team. The clan members followed suit but two stayed behind. They knew any information between them and the Hokage was classified.

"Shall we get down to business Hokage-sama? You know as well I'm a genin and head of the Cronnos clan. These two on the either sighed of me is Keiko, the female, on the right and Seiji, the male, to my left. Both of them are teammates and bodyguards. Shall we start now; we got many other things to discuss also," Aoki stated making the Hokage sighed and nod in agreement. The old man could already feel the headache coming before anything sort of thing started.

**To be continued…**


	3. Jealousy and Anger

**Naru:** Back fools! ! Sorry hyper. Let's just get this over. I don't own the show or any of the characters. But if I did own the show, I would have Naruto burn that pathetic excuse of and orange outfit and have him wear something that makes him looks hot, and I would have Kiba and Naruto as a Yaoi couple in the story, and I would make it that Adult Swim can only show it on there!

**Yami Naru:** All Sasuke fan girls please die now so we don't have to deal with your complaining, unless you're a Yaoi Fangirl. We don't have a problem with these fangirls.

* * *

><p>"Talk"<p>

'_Thought'_

'_Aoki talking to Kratos"_

"_**Kratos talking to Aoki'**_

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two: Jealousy and Anger<strong>

A month has passed since the Cronnos clan been back in Konohagakure and that simple fact was causing a lot of ruckus in the village. The rumors of what happened to the clan flew around the village like moths to a flame. But those we're only rumors of a bored civilian population. Since Aoki been back, he spent most of his free time with Naruto when he wasn't talking to Hokage-sama about the alliance treaty between villages, training and duties as a ninja and clan head.

Each time Sasuke saw them together his anger would rise. He didn't know why, but he just did. He just wanted to break them apart completely. But what he didn't know is that Naruto had a small crush on him. He told Aoki this and the crimson haired boy wasn't to overly sad about it. He was mad about the fact but he controlled his anger. After all he was prepared in case Naruto happened to love someone else. Plus it was a big bonus to Sasuke was getting mad about their union. Oh the great entertainment when one is bored. Maybe he could use the CRA to get the Uchiha as part of his clan while keeping the blond. Or just let Naruto crush dissolve away. After all they are young.

Right now Sasuke was sitting in a tree as he watched Aoki talk to his friends, mostly Aoki talking to Kiba. When Aoki and Kiba meet, those two became fast friends, getting really close to one another. Even though the both where complete opposites of each other their dog nin's kept them as friends.

"Aoki, you got to be way powerful to be head of the Cronnos clan," Kiba stated excitedly at the red haired boy. Aoki could only laugh at that statement. If Kiba only knew the truth behind his power and how hard he worked to obtained his power.

"No, I'm not really that strong. I'm only a genin level ninja, who's just got the help of the clan. Besides if I did a good amount of power it is no use to me without the experience on how to use it," Aoki lied through his teeth. He was powerful, but the power that was uncontrollable, even though he's getting trained by the demon to use the power. Plus he couldn't tell the Inuzuka what kind of missions he had back in Kumo. Villiage secrets are villiage secrets in the end.

"Come on, your head of the most powerful clan in Fire and Lighting country," Kiba pressed on as he scooted near Aoki. Naruto did not like how close the Inuzuka was slowly scooting his way to his mate. Jealousy be damned.

"Yeah, we were once before. We weakened, but still holding strong as a clan even if there is only the thirteen of us for now," Aoki stated as he stood up and made his way to Naruto. The blond smirked in the silent victory.

"Ha! Your clan is proof it's strong. Look at the Uchiha, they we're once strong and look at them now. One is a criminal and the other is a revenge seeking bastard," Kiba stated to them. Aoki frowned at that statement. Even he would not wish a massacre on a clan like that nor speak ill of the dead. Especially in front of the survivor or survivors from the dead clan.

'_That was utterly wrong to say that. Even though some of is true but he does not know the truth of the matter,'_ Aoki thought as he scowled at Kiba.

"Don't judge what you do not completely know Kiba. You do not know the whole situation about the clan or how the survivors or survivor feels. In the end it could be your clan with you as the sole survivor of it. So don't judge those close to you, or around you," Aoki stated as he walked away from the small group of shocked genins.

"_**Well done pup! Show that Hyuuga whose boss,'**_ Kratos praised to his young vessel for what he done.

'_Yeah, Yeah. Let's get going. I have plans to finish with the Hokage-sama,"_ Aoki said to Kratos already nearing the Hokage Tower.

**-10 o'clock p.m. After the final Hokage-sama meeting-**

'_FINALY! The treaty between Kumogakure no Sato and Konohagakure no Sato is finished," _Aoki stated happily to Kratos as he walked into one of the training grounds near the compound.

"_**Glad your done pup. You should get some rest pup. You deserved it. Anyway, why do they need to a treaty again if they have your clan going between them again?'**_ Kratos asked, enjoying the fact he can annoy his vessel again.

'_I'm not going to repeat something I already told you so many times before. Right now I just want to train some of this stress before going home to rest. Hey do you hear that?"_ Aoki asked all as he stopped on the path to the grounds.

"_**Hear what,'**_ a sudden cry got both of their attention. Aoki ran as fast as he could to where the cry came from. What he sees surprises him slightly. There in the grounds was Naruto beating the wood as hard as he could. Walking up a few feet to the boy Aoki called out, "Naruto."

He called out to him a few times but nothing stopped the blond to look at him. Stomping the rest of the way to him, he grabbed him by the shoulder and made his love to face him. A startled Naruto made some of the anger dissipate. The fearful look in the blond eyes got him worried a bit.

"Naruto…What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's the villagers," Naruto chocked out through the fear. He wonders what the villagers had done to him besides the obvious glares given.

"What about the villagers?" He asked him. Making sure the slowly rising anger and worry was in check. Truly the village treated him badly while he was away. He knew this even though Naruto would not confess this to him. The whiskered boy was truly a misguided soul amount the many.

"Two hours after you left, I was walking home when several villagers started to chase me like they did in the past. Luckily my training made me a lot quicker than these fools in the villiage so I escaped," Naruto confessed to the red haired ninja. Now he truly was surprised about this. But also made his blood boil at the fact they cannot see that he his nothing more than a vessel of the Kyuubi. Nothing more than a cage that keeps the beast away. Also for the fact they cannot see that past their ignorant eyes when should know this in a ninja village for Kami sake. For now he let his anger for this villiage vanish as tug pressure on his chest reminded him that Naruto needed him now.

In a desperate attempt to comfort his love, Aoki wrapped his slim yet muscled arms around Naruto waist tightly. He started whisperings words of contentment to the fox like boy. It did not take long for Naruto settle down in his arms as the sky started to darken with the setting sun. Aoki knew it was time to head home but he did not want to let go of his lover.

"Naruto," he murmured making bright blue eyes look at him, "Come home with me for the night."

"Are you sure?" asked Naruto as wide blue eyes gave Aoki a questioning look. The crimson haired boy gave chuckle at that.

"I am sure silly. The villagers will not hurt you there," Aoki answered as he tightens his grasp around Naruto waist.

"What about your clan though?" that question caused the red haired boy to chuckle once more. He didn't really give a flying fuck about what the clan thought about bringing Naruto to the compound. The vessel was going to be his mate sooner or later.

"Do not worry about the clan. For they are not your problem to deal with but mine," said the clan head grinning. Naruto couldn't help to grin back as Aoki teleported them out of the training grounds.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
